


Late Night Discussion, March 18th

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Co-written by brat_florida and Anonyma.Annie and Litton intrude on a personal meeting between Sam and Gene in his office. Smut ensues.





	Late Night Discussion, March 18th

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is what happens after a LoM rewatch in the chat room while the rest of the room encourages you to write instant PWP fic.  
>   
>  Co-written by brat_florida and Anonyma.

Gene smiled at Sam who was sprawled below him across his desk. "You can't help but want me. I'm Gene bloody Hunt!"

 

Sam dropped his legs from Gene's shoulders, which admittedly had begun to ache after such a furious shagging. “Really.” He rolled his eyes, but wrapped his legs around Gene’s waist anyway.

 

Gene slapped Sam's arse. "You're getting me all sticky. Clean us up."

 

"How am I supposed to lick my own stomach?" Sam looked down pointedly.

 

"Well I'm not going to lick your stomach like some sort of queer poof!" Gene lit a cigarette and blew the smoke up at the ceiling.

 

"Come on Sammy, let me see you give it up!" Sam mocked the words back at him. "You didn't mind sounding like a queer poof when you were pounding me across your desk."

 

"I'm the pound-ER, not the pound-EE." Gene pointed out and dragged one finger through the sticky mess on Sam's stomach. "Here you go." He held the finger next to Sam's mouth.

 

Sam closed his mouth around Gene's finger, making obscene sucking noises. "C'mere." Sam let go of Gene's hand and grabbed the back of his head and forced his tongue down his throat.

 

 

Suddenly a draft wafted across the naked men as the office door was thrown open.

 

"I'm telling you darlin', he won't mind!" DCI Litton walked in, followed closely by Annie who was clearly anxious.

 

There was a long, long moment of silence while the four people in the room stared at each other.

 

Sam jumped up off the desk, searching frantically for his pants while Gene scratched his chest and threw down the rest of his drink. "Didn't your mother teach you to knock, Litton?" He reached down and adjusted himself, not caring that Litton and Annie were both staring at his cock.

 

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sam squawked, finally finding his pants, leaping up and down in his urgency to try and pull them on.

 

"Oh trust me, it's exactly what it looks like." Gene gave a wide smile at Annie, who hadn't stopped staring at his balls yet. "See something you'd like to take for a spin, luv?"

 

Litton walked over to Sam with slow, measured steps. "So this..." he looked at Sam who was still desperately trying to shove himself away, "this is what you do all day in CID." He slid one finger into the back of Sam's jeans, fingering the crack of his arse.

 

Sam squealed and jumped away from his touch. "What the bloody hell!" He whirled around and found himself, sticky stomach and all, just inches away from a very interested-looking DCI Litton.

 

Litton paused a moment, staring at his stomach. "Is that what I think it is?"

 

Gene snorted. "Well it sure the hell isn't mine. You'd have to turn him around and drop his drawers to find that!"

 

Annie made a snorting sound which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

 

"May I?" Litton raised a hand up questioningly.

 

"Since you asked nicely, Litton." Gene spread his hands magnanimously. "But Sammy has to say it's alright."

 

Litton crowded a little closer to Sam, who looked like he was ready to bolt out the door. "You..." he placed a finger just inside the unfastened waistband of Sam's pants. "...look. Delicious."

 

Sam coughed, the smell of Litton's cologne choking him. "Get away from me!" Sam pushed him back, but Litton managed to drag his fingers through the wet mess on his stomach. Litton stood his ground, sliding each finger into his mouth and licking it clean.

 

Sam watched as Litton dropped down to his knees in front of him, intrigued despite himself.

 

"I didn't say you could go THAT far, Litton!" Gene leaned forward in his chair. "That DI's arse belongs to ME."

 

"Just cleaning him up a bit, Gene." Litton leaned forward and tongued over Sam's stomach.

 

Sam shuddered and almost reluctantly sank his fingers into Litton's hair.

 

"Besides," Litton palmed over Sam's crotch ever-so-slightly, testing for a reaction, "your bird there looks lonely."

 

Gene glared at Sam. "You gonna make him stop, or do I have to?"

 

"You haven't lifted a finger to stop him so far, Guv." Sam sounded breathless, and put emphasis on the title.

He fastened his eyes on Gene's face, and ground against Litton's face lightly. "I don't think you'd mind watching, no matter what you say."

 

"I know I wouldn't mind!" Annie interrupted, pulling a chair over next to Gene's.

 

"Come on Gene." She put her hand on his shoulder and traced his flesh with a fingernail. "I'll keep you busy if you don't want to watch."

 

Sam looked at Gene, who glared back at him with a thoroughly disgruntled expression on his face. "So Litton..." Sam petted the kneeling man's hair. "How do you feel about bottoming?"

 

"Almost as good as I feel about sucking cock." Litton gave a tug on Sam's trousers, dropping them back to his ankles.

 

"Sam!" Gene's voice held a very clear note of warning.

 

"Gene…" Annie rose from the chair and straddled him. She unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it to the floor, pushing Gene back. "You just stay still Guv. Don't worry about what they're doing, worry about the girl in your lap." She squirmed on top of him, slipping a hand down to test his reaction. "Too tired?" She gave him an innocent look. "I understand."

 

Gene turned his attention back to her. "I'll have you know." He poked a finger into her chest, "I've NEVER, EVER been too tired."

 

A low moan and rustling from across the room recaptured their attention, and they looked to see Litton busily giving Sam head and simultaneously dropping his curtain-patterned pants to stroke himself.

 

"Now even if I didn't have a naked DCI under me, that'd make me hot." Annie purred. "How much of a man are you, Gene?"

 

"I'm enough man for every person in this damned room." Gene clenched his teeth and dropped a hand into his lap rubbing at his awakening cock. "You think that a bird like you is enough to handle this?"

 

Annie looked down to where Gene's previously soft cock was starting to harden, partly from her in his lap, and partly from the obscene way Litton was groaning and smacking his lips around Sam's erection. “Umm." She watched him palming himself in fascination and as his erection grew more formidable she laughed nervously. "I may not be in for work tomorrow, Guv."

 

"More like the rest of the week." Gene grunted. "Get the rest of those clothes off and park it in my lap again."

 

"Careful Annie," Sam pushed Litton off and motioned him over to Gene's desk. "That thing'll have you walking softly for weeks. I speak from experience." Sam chuckled, then slapped Litton on the ass. "Get over that desk and don't say a word!"

 

Litton opened his mouth then shut it, deciding it was worth it to get what he wanted.

 

Sam stroked himself slowly, watching Gene biting Annie's nipples and sucking them hard into his mouth. "Jesus..." He reached over for the bottle of lube Gene conveniently kept in each drawer of his desk, and slicked himself up. If he was going to fuck Litton, he’d give it to him hard.

 

Sam pushed Litton's face to the desk. "You stay here!" he ordered, turning towards the chair on which Gene's jacket hung and reached for his cuffs.

 

 

He can't...or can he? Litton's eyes widened when he heard the metal rustling. He turned his head and stood up. "No way you're going to use those on me, DI Tyler!"

 

"Well, Mr. Litton, then don't make me." He dangled the cuffs in front of Litton's face. The threat was enough to shut the other man up. Sam pushed him back onto the desk. "Now spread 'em!"

 

Litton lay on Gene's desk, breathing heavily, his eyes screwed shut. But he acquiesced and spread his legs so that Sam could easily slide his fingers into the cleft of his arse. Pouring more lube onto his fingers, he slicked up the man's hairy passage. "I'm gonna fuck you hard, Litton. And when you come, WHEN you finally come, you're gonna say MY name! Do you hear? And you‘ll call ME sir!"

 

Litton just nodded, his cheek pressed into the desk, while his lower cheeks were masterfully stroked by Sam.

 

Gene had turned his attention to them when he heard the authoritative tone in Sam's voice. He continued to nibble at Annie's collarbone while he fastened his eyes on Sam's backside.

 

Sam slowly inserted one finger into Litton's puckered hole while he kept stroking himself with the other hand. He slowly rocked his hips in anticipation, and the movement was closely watched by Gene who had started stroking Annie.

 

Annie moaned and threw back her head, inching closer towards Gene's straining erection. She slowly reached downward and put her hand on Gene's dick. Carefully pulling it down a little, then lifting herself up and slowly, so slowly, letting herself descend upon it. The moment it touched her, separating her throbbing folds, the red head being swallowed by her body. She sighed, her legs trembling, but she knew she had to go slow. Gene's legs began to quiver beneath her, his hands steadying her hips, his teeth biting his lower lip to stop him from groaning. She settled herself gradually, holding her breath. When he was finally fully buried inside her, they both let out a breath and looked into each other's eyes. Annie smiled a little, squirming to get comfortable.

 

Gene tightened the grip on her hips. When she didn't move, he lifted one hand and smacked her arse. "Start riding, Cartright!"

 

 

Meanwhile, Sam was working Litton's arse hard. The man beneath him squirmed on the desk but Sam held him with one hand to his back. Pressing him to the cold surface, he scissored his fingers and probed deeper. When he was satisfied that Litton was prepared to take him, Sam slicked up his cock and held him open while guiding his cock into him. Litton grunted when Sam broke him, pushing in half way and waited...

 

When the reaction he had been waiting for didn't come, Sam pushed in faster and deeper without giving the man time to adjust. Litton squirmed and let out a cry. Satisfied, Sam pulled back a little and then started pushing again, slowly but insistently. He drove his cock deeper and deeper while fixing Litton to the desk. When he was finally fully sheathed, he pulled back slowly and shoved in again hard. He pulled one of Litton's arms behind his back. "You're gonna come when I tell you, do you understand me, Litton?!" Sam shoved into him forcefully.

 

A few feet away, Annie had found her rhythm, moaning softly while Gene kneaded her arse. His enormous cock filled her and reached a spot in her which hadn't been touched since... ... since she had tried out that broomstick on herself when she was 15. She had been madly in love with Robert but he didn't look at her twice. But now, her Guv under her, in her... Gene was a man, oh yes! Horny as hell, strong as an ox, and very, very acquainted with what the ladies wished for! And not only the ladies, as she had learned that evening. He knew exactly how to hold her, push her, rub her... The pure power emanating from him...

 

Annie completely forgot where she was and started panting and writhing on top of Gene. He grabbed her hips harder, pulling her closer. Her sweet spot rubbed into his skin, his hair tickling her. She rode him harder, wanting to be closer to the man. She was hunting that feeling building up in her, eager for each touch, each push, each squeeze of his hands on her arse.

 

Gene had started sweating and panting, pushing up into her as much as he could. His hips snapped up, meeting hers forcefully. Annie threw her head back, pushing herself even further onto him. He held the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her hair was flowing around her face, sticking to it. He gently pushed it out of her eyes, then pulled her closer by the neck and started licking her neck. Mouthing deeper, Gene nibbled on her breast. She threw her arms around him, pushing her bosom into his face. She knew she was close, moving her hips faster and faster…

 

Sam could feel the pressure building. He pushed into Litton at a steady pace. The man beneath him moaning like a whore. He knew he couldn’t go on forever. "Get yourself off!" he ordered.

 

Litton moaned - Sam still held his arm behind his back, his neglected erection slapping against the desk with each of Sam's thrusts. Sam released Litton's arm unwillingly. "If you need to use your right...I for one am ambidexstrous. Makes things a lot easier!"

 

Litton reached down and put his fist to its task. Sam continued to push into him, starting to sweat, the sound and smell of sex filling the room. He watched Litton's arm move at a frighteningly speed. He shoved into the other man with renewed vigour. He wouldn't be the last one to the finish! "Don't be too eager, Litton! "I told you I'd let you know when to come."

 

Gene licked Annie's neck as he forcefully clamped her to his belly. He just needed some more thrusts, just one, two, three... Annie panted and threw her head back, eyes closed, mouth open, panting. He emptied himself into her, feeling the release after all that pressure. Gene groaned deeply and continued to push, slowly. Annie moaned but kept rocking her hips a little. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she breathed heavily, loosening her arms a little. Gene started stroking her back. "Good girl!"

 

"Come on, Litton!" Sam thrust faster and faster. He had heard Annie's moans and Gene's grunting, and he knew that things were going to be over for him soon too. He pulled Litton's hips up and started to attack the man's prostate. Litton groaned in pleasure. "Now get going!" Sam's hips snapped, faster and faster. Litton worked himself hard, panting. Sam hammered into him like the Duracell bunny, not stopping. Litton's arse wasn't as tight as Gene's but the pressure building up inside him rose.

 

He needed to come now. He really needed to come now. "Get off now!" He ordered, and started pushing even harder. Litton worked himself into a frenzy. "Now, I said!" Sam smacked Litton's arse hard. Once, twice. "Now, I said! And don't forget what I told you!"

 

He could feel the other man go rigid, hear his gasp, feel him contract around his cock. "Say it!"

 

"Yes, Siiiirrrrrrrrr!" Litton slumped onto the table, spilling over his own hand.

 

Sam pushed into him again, then let go and felt that feeling wash over him. He almost fell forward onto Litton but pushed himself up at the last moment. No need for closeness with this one. He rode out the waves of pleasure, then pulled out unceremoniously. "Get off the Guv’s desk.” He smacked Litton's arse as he turned around. "And don't forget to clean up after yourself!" He shouted at the exhausted man.

 

"Now, you two lovelies, had a good time?" He smiled at Annie and Gene who were sitting on the couch, huddled together. Grinning, he sat down beside Gene. "Anyone up for dinner?"


End file.
